


falling in love with love is falling for make believe

by ariesconcepts (WomanKings)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WomanKings/pseuds/ariesconcepts
Summary: or, naruto tells sasuke he loves him and sasuke laughs at him and then they kiss





	falling in love with love is falling for make believe

**Author's Note:**

> Someone paid me $30 to write this when I don't know SHIT about naruto but this is cute!

Love and the act of loving something is a complicated area for Sasuke. A problem area, you could say, and something that needed a couple thousand therapy sessions with a therapist and most likely a good, long talk with a healthcare provider about anti-depressants. But he doesn’t have the time or the money for that many sessions, and most medicines make him drowsy, so Naruto has the unfortunate experience of having Sasuke laugh directly into his face when he pours out his heart and tells him, tearfully, that he loves him.

Look, Sasuke likes Naruto. He likes him a lot. More than Sakura, less than the broad, nebulous concept of revenge, but about the same level of every breed of hairless cat. Given time, he could convince himself to put Naruto higher on the list of likes. Love, however, is completely off the table because, well, Sasuke doesn’t believe in it. 

That _sounds_ villainous, he knows, to say that he doesn’t believe in love or that he doesn’t believe that Naruto loves him. He’s sure that Naruto loves him, soft-hearted fool that he is, but he’s not sure that _he_ believes in the concept of love. Like revenge, it’s intangible and depends entirely on the person giving it or receiving it, though, unlike revenge, there’s a wide possibility that both parties could get hurt. One of the benefits of plotting a revenge is that he _gets_ vengeance and the other person gets their just desserts or, almost, like in his brother’s case, death.

There’s a little too much risk in that which sounds stupid even to him considering that he spends a good portion of his time getting into risky situations. But those are _smart_ risky situations, and nine times out of ten, the reward is way greater the risk. With love, with being loved, there’s this entire chance were his friendship with Naruto, his new “good guy” reputation _and_ his heart may all be destroyed.

That’s crazy— _crazy—_ to even start to consider. Not to mention the fact that the both of them had things to do. When the hell were they supposed to find time to be all lovey-dovey with each other? In between Naruto’s super important hero meetings where he’s paraded around as some sort of savior? When Sasuke’s not too busy defending the village? _And_ when the hell did Naruto think they’d have time to be a couple with each other when Sasuke is balancing a complex family situation that’s two fights from becoming a Jerry Springer episode and an Instagram account where he posts outfits of the day and cute pictures of cats he saw around Konohagakure? His schedule is full, Naruto’s schedule is full (admittedly, his Instagram is more fitness thirst traps and _the_ most bottom-esque selfies ever), and neither of them have space on their calendars for love.

Of course, there’s something beneath the posturing and excuses he makes up in his head. Maybe if Sasuke _had_ those coping skills from the thousands of therapy sessions, he’d be able to admit that he didn’t believe in love because he’s never seen it, you know, _work._ He doesn’t have enough memories of his parents’ marriage, and what little he can remember is soaked in blood. Sasuke knows vaguely of other gay people around the village, but he’s nervous about walking up to them and asking how two men were supposed to love each other and if that love was any different from the straight couples he’s seen. And then, naturally, there’s the whole thing with Sakura, and he’s not sure if he can count that among ‘relationships he’s had’, but if he did he would count that one as a complete failure. Both of them were trying to convince themselves how straight they were. Sakura was trying to convince herself she was into him (she’s a lesbian, she likes femmes, go figure!), and he was dead set on avenging the death of his family.

Speaking of his family, that’s a whole thing too. He’s not sure he can handle being with chipper, happy Naruto when his entire life is one long Lifetime drama with minimal commercial breaks. His brother was dead to him and then Itachi ruined that by saying that he loved Sasuke most of all, and now he’s got weird mixed-up feelings. And then there’s trauma and the uncomfortable family therapy sessions that neither of the brothers like going to, and then, ugh, the fact that Sasuke is putting a lot of effort into mending their relationship by allowing Itachi stay at his house. No, no way in hell he’s getting into a relationship with Naruto when he’s walking through the doors of his heart with enough luggage to fill an entire plane.

What would he even say on a date? Oh, yes, Naruto! Please take me and all of my neuroses and all of my horrible emotional issues. Please ignore all the blood on my hands and my reformed killer brother, and I’m sorry but I can’t make it do our dinner tonight because I have therapy for my family issues. Oh, my issues? Oh, Naruto, it’s _nothing!_ You know, I just spent the entirety of my childhood training to kill my brother. Yeah, Sasuke may not be Bachelor contestant material, but he’s pretty sure that’s not a good look. Next! Back on the bus! Blind date _failed._

At twenty years old, Sasuke has already sworn off love. The movies annoy him, hand-holding (super unsanitary and sweaty) aggravates him, hugging gives him the creeps and seeing two people out in public kissing is enough to turn his stomach. The word alone makes the hair on the back of his neck stand at attention. Ugh, yeah, no, Sasuke doesn’t do love and he definitely doesn’t want Naruto to waste his time loving him. The entire act of putting your heart in someone’s hand and trusting them to love you and trusting them to be good to you is not something Sasuke is interested in. It’s inconvenient and messy, possibly life endangering and definitely blinds you to obvious things. Hasn’t Naruto seen those shows were people accidentally marry serial killers? He’s doing _that_ , but like, he knows about the murder. What? _What?_

So, with that in mind, Sasuke responds to Naruto’s heartfelt confession by nearly choking on his drink, making a disgusted face and saying, “Are you sick? You’re sick.” He turns his face away from Naruto’s, a little too off put to look at him directly. “Stop being dumb.”

“I’m not being dumb!” Naruto pats him on the back until Sasuke swats him away. He rolls his eyes, shoves his hands into his jacket pockets and kept walking. Slowly, Sasuke notices, so that they can walk side by side.

“Oh yeah? Because it sounds like you just said you love me.”

“Because I do. What’s dumb about that?”

“Everything, Naruto,” murmurs Sasuke. “Besides, you’re a stupid Libra, and you don’t know how to control your emotions. What do you have, like, six water signs on your chart?” Sasuke sucked his teeth. “Man, you’d fall in love with anyone who batted their lashes at you.”

Naruto makes a little insulted, cut-off noise in his throat. Sasuke knows he’s got him there because he always gets him with the astrology stuff. He warms at the idea of besting Naruto at something again, and then, privately, at the idea of impressing Naruto with his knowledge of things obscure. Anyways, Sasuke’s right. There’s not a single reason to trust any talk of love that came from Naruto. They’re friends and they’re close, but for gods’ sake, Naruto is a damn air sign with enough water placements to drown out any sort of Libra rationale. The fact that Sasuke’s Leo brain hasn’t taken over and just strangled him to deathis a feat of emotional strength. Why can’t Naruto let that be enough for him?

Naruto’s face flashes, and bounces from anger to defiance to a sort of soft, wistful look. He puts that cheeky grin on his face, and for a moment, Sasuke’s black heart melts into a puddle. So, he’s a killer. So, he’s an infamous criminal, but okay, there’s still a little part of him that’s dreamy and hopeful and gets mushy about boys he likes having pretty smiles. And maybe — just maybe — there’s something inside Sasuke that’s willing to let himself to get hurt just for the chance to wrap his arms around Naruto and maybe temper some of those dramatics.

_A watery chart,_ thought Sasuke. _Pisces and Cancer, all the way down._

“It’s _seven_ , thank you, and you’re just upset because I’m right.” Naruto stops walking and blocks Sasuke’s path. He stands on his toes and says, “Just because lots of people like me and I like lots of people doesn’t mean I can’t like you, too. In fact, I like you more than a lot of people! I’ve got a _big_ heart and I want you to be inside of it.”

What the hell does that mean? Sasuke imagines himself inside of Naruto’s heart, stuffed in there with all the ramen and fast food he eats. Not comfortable at all. Less spacious than the bedroom and half a bath he has for himself. Still, he listens to Naruto, arms crossed and a little excited to hear someone he liked talk about wanting him. 

“Sasuke, you’re more than my friend. I think you know that you’ve been more than my friend for a really long time. I guess, I don’t know, I never knew how to say it you, and you … Well, you’ve had your own problems, and I didn’t think it would be fair to put this extra emotional stuff on top of you. And I know that it’s not perfect now, but things are a little calmer and I’m just ready to have a dumb late-teenage romance. I _do_ love you. You’re the best-slash-worst person I’ve ever met, and you’re, you know, the only person who like, _challenges_ me to try really hard.” Naruto took a breath, shook his head. “Sometimes I can’t beat you, and sometimes I can’t figure you out, but I like that. I love that.”

Thank the gods he’s a few shades darker than Naruto or he’d be an entire tomato. He could feel the heat of his embarrassment in his chest, his stomach and on his cheeks. Sasuke hates that Naruto of all peoples makes him feel like a white business lady in a corny rom-com. He’s Julia-fucking-Roberts listening to this! He bites his lip, releases it immediately once he realizes what he’s doing.

Sasuke lifts his head, brings out his best scoff and says, “You really need to think before you speak. You’re not making _any_ sense.”

“Oh, stop it. You know I don’t say anything I don’t mean.”

That’s true enough. Naruto is, if anything, the most open and truthful person Sasuke’s ever known. He didn’t know people were built like that, honest and trusting, always certain that no one planned to hurt them. It didn’t make sense, but Sasuke knows that most times if it comes out of Naruto’s mouth, there’s little reason to doubt it.

“I know you’re a certified sweet talker.” Smiling some, Sasuke says, “If I’m going to believe you, I have to have proof.”

“Proof? Proof of what?”

“Proof that you love me, Uzumaki.”

Naruto shrugs his shoulders. “How?”

Sasuke licks his lips. His heart kicks at his chest. “Kiss me.”

Naruto regards Sasuke with a lifted head and a slight squint. They were alone on the road, just the two of them making their way to a store outside of town for some rarer ingredients. If Naruto _did_ kiss him, no one would never know. Whatever happened between them on the road could be a silent, secretive moment. The silence grows wide between them, deep enough to wade in. Sasuke’s eyes flick from Naruto’s to his lips, soft and covered with balm. He wonders what flavor it is, and in those few seconds of distraction, Naruto leans in and kisses him.

Sasuke is electrified. Thousands of wires fray and pop, and fires spark in the pit of his belly. He has no references to what a good kiss is, but it feels good. It’s simple and private, and all those mushy feelings Naruto insists on confessing are poured into him. Sasuke tries keeping his eyes open just to watch Naruto’s reactions, but no sooner than the idea enters his mind, it’s washed away. His eyes close, and he surges forward, putting his all into the kiss. 

No sooner than Sasuke starts to kiss back in earnest, the kiss is through. Sasuke chases Naruto’s lips, nips his chin. Once he’s certain there’s nothing left to take, he steps away from the man and smiles. He feels hot and happy, sweaty from standing out on the road and from having his first, for real kiss. He looks over at Naruto and his face falls. The air sign, that dumb and unpredictable Libra, has the gall to look solemn.

“What? Bad kisser or something, Uzumaki?”

“No, it’s not … it’s not that.” Naruto’s brown skin doesn’t hide the redness of his cheeks well. He looks like a doll, bright red cheeks and a sort of grim expression on his face. He sounds breathless when he says, “I wanna kiss you more.”

“Oh?” Sasuke crosses his arms again, more nervous than defensive this time. “Well, you can’t.”

“What! Why not?”

“I don’t know, Uzamaki. Kissing seems more like a boyfriend thing. You think your man would be cool with you kissing on a criminal like me.”

Naruto’s serious face broke. He laughs and says, “Reformed criminal. And yeah, I think he’d be fine with it.” He crosses over to Sasuke, holds and squeezes his hand for half a second then lets go. Through with his mushy mess, he looks to the horizon. “Race to the store?”

“You’re on, Uzamaki.”

Sasuke, anti-lover, non-believer of romance and a twenty year old very much in need of a therapist, sort of falls in love with Naruto on the spot.


End file.
